A New Child
by Roger-M
Summary: Vanilla and Cream find someone they wouldn't expect to see. This story is in Vanilla's POV and is my first fanfic
1. A New Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog nor do I own or contributed to any character created by Sega.**

Note: The point of view is Vanilla's so the only thoughts read will be hers.

Ages

Vanilla: 25

Cream: 4

Lost child: 4

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A New Child

Me and my daughter Cream live out in the country about a ten minute walk from the town. It was summer and we went to town for a meeting with the pre-school about getting my daughter in and I also had to run a few more errands.

"Mother?" Cream asked this after we left town.

"Yes Cream?" I wonder why she always calls me mother instead of mommy.

"How long until we're home?"

"Not too long dear."

"Okay."

"Why? Are you hungry?" I hope she's not starving.

"Not really." Good. I don't like it when she's hungry.

"Well when we get home how does macaroni and cheese sound?"

"Sounds good! I can't wait to… Mother? Who's that over there?"

There standing on the side of the dirt road was a… child? And she's alone. I wonder why she's not with her parents. "I don't know. Let's go see who she is."

"Hi! My name is Cream. What's yours?

Standing in front of us was a girl around Cream's age. She was a rabbit dirty looking kid with very messy fur covered with dirt. She also looked similar to my daughter with two exceptions. The ends of her ears were red and her ears were longer than hers. Way longer. The ends of her ears dragged across the ground as she walked. "Not now Cream." Turning back to the girl now. "Hey, are you okay little girl." I hope she says yes.

"I um-uh." Hmm. She's shivering. Is she scared of something? Did anything happen to her? Or is she just cold? Or maybe all of the above?

"Hey! Are you going to answer my mother?"

"Cream! Don't be so rude. She's probably scared." My daughter is right though. I need to find out if this child was okay.

"I uh yeah. I'm okay. And uh I'm not a girl." Oh no! I made a huge mistake! This kid isn't a little girl but rather a little boy!

"Oh! Sorry about that. Are your parents anywhere nearby? They must be worried." His parents are not that good at doing their job, leaving their kid alone out here.

"Parents? I–I don't think I have any." No parents?

"Don't have parents? Well is there anyone nearby that you know? Like an uncle or any other kind of family" I hope this kid isn't an orphan.

"N-No. I don't have a-any family. And i-if I do none of them c-come to mind."

"Well can you tell me your name? I at least need to know that much." Knowing his name will be helpful.

"I… can't remember what my name is."

"Mother? Can we go now? My tummy is rumbling now"

"Okay Cream. Come on with us child. After we get home we can sort things out." My daughter is hungry and this mystery kid is alone. Just how much better can this day get.

"I uh"

Walking ahead of him with Cream holding onto my hand I noticed he wasn't coming. "Hey come on. It will be better at my house rather than standing out here all day."

Reluctantly he started to follow. A slow pace at first but picked up after a few minutes of walking. Finally coming up to my other side that Cream wasn't at.

"Uh um miss?" Not much of a talker. And he talks shyly. Well at least he's talking at all.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Th-thank you for helping me."

"Yes well I couldn't leave you back there all alone" What I said was the truth. No matter what the situation is I couldn't stand to let him stay back there.

The rest of the walk home was in silence. No one said a thing. Not even Cream, who always has something to say. I had so many questions running through my mind like "who was this child?" and "why was she alone?" that I had not even noticed when we got home.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry it's short but there will be more chapters to come!

**Tell me what ya think! Any criticism would help. Just please don't be too harsh as this is my first time writing anything outside a school report.**


	2. Welcome Home!

Well here's chapter two! Just as a reminder this story is in Vanilla's point of view.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Welcome Home!

The children stood close behind me waiting for me to open the door. It took me a minute to find my house keys. The door opened with a creak as it usually does to greet me home. "Home sweet home." I always loved my two story house.

"Ahh" My daughter did also. She sat down on the sofa relaxing.

I looked back to see Brandon standing in the doorway. "Come on in. It's okay." Again reluctantly he came in and closed the door behind him. "Go ahead and sit on the sofa. Well I'm going to make dinner now. Just make yourself comfortable."

I walked into the kitchen got out a pot and a box of mac n cheese, a small bag of Tyson chicken and instant mashed potatoes. The T.V. turned on and Cream started talking to Brandon. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but at least she got him talking.

The food is done and on the table. It's not a lot but then again it's for three people and two of them are younger than five. I'm glad I keep a guest chair in the corner. "Okay kids dinner is done!" Cream raced in and sat in her usual spot. Brandon walked in slowly and shyly and sat in the empty seat.

We started eating and Brandon was eating as fast as I had seen anyone eat. I don't think he even chewed his food and I couldn't stop staring.

"Oh, s-sorry. I didn't mean to eat like that. It's just I am so hungry."

"It's okay. I understand." How long has it been since he last ate?

When we finished eating is was around 6:30. The kids went back into the living room while I washed up the dishes.

I came in the living room and the kids were playing a board game. I guess that helps relieve the boredom.

I went back into the kitchen thinking I forgot something. And I did. I forgot to put the chair back into the corner where it belongs.

I went back into the living room and Cream was gone and Brandon putting the game away.

"Brandon, where did Cream go?"

"She went upstairs." He still has a shy voice. But at least he stopped shivering and tripping over his own words.

The bath started running. "Cream! Don't take too long up there." I still needed to get in and I wanted Brandon to go in after her.

"Okay mom!"

Well now I got a chance to talk to Brandon. "So Brandon, you can't remember the anything?"

"No. I can't remember anything. The only thing I know is waking up on the side of the road and I started walking. Then meeting you and Cream."

He must have amnesia. Tomorrow I'm gonna call the doctor's office and see if he knows anything about amnesia. "I guess you have amnesia. Tomorrow I'll call a doctor. Okay?"

"K. But what's amanesa? I never heard that word before." His speaking is sounding better. I guess he's naturally shy and it's slowly shedding away.

"It's where a person forgets who they are and a lot of other things."

"Oh okay. Miss?"

"Yes?" I wonder what he wants now.

"You never told me your name yet."

Oh my gosh! I haven't told him have I. "My name is Vanilla."

"Okay Miss Vanilla."

"You don't have to say 'miss' when you want to say my name." The 'miss' part is a little annoying. That's why I don't let anyone call me that.

"I'm out now mom. Sorry if I took too long." I looked at the clock and noticed that I had been talking to Brandon for about ten minutes.

"No not at all dear." Looking at Brandon his fur is tangled; he is dirty and looks like a big mess. "Brandon, go ahead and get in the bath. After all you can't be going to the doctor tomorrow if your fur is dirty and messy." He walked up the steps slowly and looked back. "It's the second door on the left." He turned back around and started going back up faster than last time.

"I'll be back Cream." Gotta go get the phone now.

"Station Square doctor's office. This is Mary speaking how may I help you?"

"Yes I would like to make an appointment under the name of Vanilla."

"Okay, why do you need to visit?"

"There is a kid here at my house and he has amnesia."

"Okay, can you get here around 12:30 PM?"

"Yes I can get there. Thank you very much. Goodbye."

"Back Cream."

"So, mother what's wrong with him?" Should I tell her? Yeah I will.

I told her a little bit of it. "He can't remember anything. Nothing at all. Actually I'm going to take him to the doctor tomorrow so your babysitter will be here half the day."

"Aunt Era!? She's fun so to play with!"

"Well I'm glad you think so." I hope my sister doesn't have anything to do.

"I'll be back Cream, I need to go get something" A few times a month I babysit Era's son. He's about the same size as Brandon and I keep a few changes of clothes here for him incase it's one of those out of town things. "Brandon, close the curtains." I heard them close. "Here's a change of clothes for you. I'll leave them on the sink. After all you can't be running around in your old clothes."

"Okay and thank you."

He always has short and simple things to say.

"What did you do mommy?"

"I just got Brandon some of Aaron's clothes."

"Oh. Where is he gonna sleep? In the guest room?"

"Yeah, where else would he sleep?" Cream always has questions. Well she is a naïve child.

"Okay good. Long as he doesn't sleep in my bed."

"Well this is one good use of the guest room isn't it?"

"Yea it is."

She probably wants to watch some cartoons. _*click*_ "Here you go cream. Watch some cartoons."

"K. Is Tom and Jerry on?"

"Here you go!"

Hmm. Let me check my agenda for tomorrow. Well first I gotta take Brandon to the doctor, and then I gotta go take some letters to the post office and on the way back pick up Cheese from the Chao Garden.

"I'm done."

Brandon looks so cute wearing camo pajamas. But his ears dragged across the floor. "We gotta find a way to keep your ears from dragging. Cream any Ideas?"

"A ponytail might work"

"I'm a boy not a girl."

"But your ears make you look like a girl. No one would ever know the difference."

"I would!"

"Who cares! You'll be the only one who knows."

"But like I said, I'm NOT A GIRL!"

They are going at it like they're brother and sister."Enough! Just give a minute to think."

"Ok" Now they speak in unison. How much more similar can they get.

His old clothes has pockets in the back on the inside. Maybe his mom sewed those on. If so then it's probably for the same reason. "I have an idea. But I can't sew so well."

"It's okay. I like my ears dragging on the ground."

"But they'll get dirty. And tomorrow when we leave your ears might get cut on glass on sidewalks."

"…Okay fine."

The kids sat down next to each other and watched T.V. They even look like they're siblings.

-An Hour later-

The kids. They're asleep. I wish I didn't have to wake them up. They look so peaceful. "Wake up. Kids wake up."

"I don't wanna."

"Sorry Cream but you both gotta get in bed rather than sleep on the sofa."

"Ok mom."

"Where do I sleep?"

"The room next to Cream's is the guest room. Cream show him where it is."

"Ok mom. Come on Brandon."

Time for me to get in the shower. "Ahh. The water feels so good. Hmm, I wonder what will happen to him when he gets his memory back? Will he go back home to his mom and dad? He was alone so maybe his parents don't care about him. If that's so then he'll be in an orphanage."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The second chapter is done. It's longer than the last. I'm debating on doing three chapters or doing four chapters.


	3. Decision

Sorry for the long wait. A lot of things happened and long story short I got a new laptop. I have decided 4 chapters. And I forgot to mention that i changed chapter 1.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up this morning looking at the clock. 7:45. I got up and walked to my window. I looked out my bedroom window watching the Autumn wind flow through the trees.

I got dressed and started walking down the stairs and remembered about Brandon. "Right. Forgot about him."

The kids need to eat. I'll make some eggs and toast.

At 8 breakfast was done and Cream was walking down the stairs groggily. "Morning mom."

"Good morning dear. Your food is on the table."

"OK thanks" she said while still half asleep. My Cream was never a morning person.

"Mom shouldn't Brandon be down by now?" She is right. it's 8:30 now.

"Cream dear can you go wake him up for me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do."

OK mom, I will." She said as she ran out with a cup in her hand.

"Thank you Cream." I hope she doesn't do anything drastic.

"AHHHHHH!"

She did something drastic.

'THUMP THUMP THUMP'

"Mom! He's after me!"

And sure enough a wet Brandon came racing down after Cream who then hid behind me.

"What happened? Why are you wet?"

"You told me to wake him up so i dumped water on him." My so called little angel had said.

"B-b-but i-it w-w-was co-cold!"

"Cream! Tell him your sorry." Not much of a punishment but it will have to do.

"I'm sorry Brandon."

"O-Okay"

"I'll go get you a towel."

After all the morning mess was settled I had to wait for Era to stop by. And I had to wash Brandon's clothes from yesterday.

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

"That must be her."

"Hello Era."

"Hi Vanilla. So, what's the reason you called and told me to rush here?"

"Well ya see I found a kid on the dirt road yesterday when me and Cream were walking home."

"Okay. So what are you going to do with him?"

"Well I'm going to take him to the doctor to find out how he got his amnesia. Then I guess I'm going to take him to the authorities to find his parents. I hope you don't mind watching Cream today."

"Not at all. So where are they?" Just as she said that Cream ran in to the front door hallway.

"Aunt Era!"

"Hi Cream. Have you been a good little girl?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda? What do you mean by kinda?"

Brandon stepped in saying "She dumped cold water on me."

"So your the amnesia boy." Era had said.

"Yeah his name is Brandon. Or at least until he remembers." I said. I do hope he remembers.

"Well this is serious. I'll watch Cream until you get back."

"Thank you so much."

After Era was settled in I got Brandon's clothes out of the dryer. Having pouches on the inside back of them will keep his ears off the ground.

"Well Era, it's 12:00 now. I'm going to take Brandon to the city now."

"Okay and be safe."

"We will"

It took ten minutes to get to the city and another ten to get to the doctor's office.

"Miss Vanilla, why are you helping me so much?"

"Why not? You were alone when I found you and a kid with amnesia doesn't need to be alone." That makes sense.

We stepped into the doctor's office. I signed us in and filled out the form. Our wait was fifteen minutes long.

"The docter is ready to see you Mrs. Vanilla." The assistant said.

We stepped into the room. Ya know, you never really notice how hard a doctor works to keep his work area organized.

"Hello Mrs. Vanilla. I'm Dr. Terry."

"Hello."

"So, from what these papers say, this kid has amnesia. Correct?"

"Yes. But I call him Brandon. Doctor, can you tell me how someone gets amnesia?"

"Well usually a bump on the head does the trick. Other things can also be the cause. Things such as a horrible vision."

He didn't have a bump on his head. So what did he see? "Can you tell me how to cure it?"

"Yes well, we have some ways to trigger the memory. First of all we're going to try some flashcards."

"How will flashcards help?" I really don't think flashcards will help our situation.

"Well Mrs. Vanilla, seeing something unique, special, or important will jog the memory."

"Oh. makes sense." This is getting a little confusing.

"Ok now Brandon. Come look at these." The doctor was about to administer his visual test.

He walked over to the doctor. Then the doctor pulled out a pile of cards and showed them to the young rabbit one by one.

The first card. Then another and another one after another. After all 25 cards were shown the doctor asked."Ok now Brandon, do you remember anything new?"

"No. I don't remember anything."

"Well that's to bad. Mrs. Vanilla, Take him to the police station asap. They may be able to help you there."

That put a hole in my plans.

We left the doctor's office and made for the police station. It didn't take long to get there since it's only a few blocks away.

"We entered the station and all around we saw police officers with guns at thier waists. Brandon started trembling and tried to hide behind me as we walked up to the front desk. At the desk there was a poster saying missing mobian. The mobian on it was Brandon. But the name said Max.

Max. That was his name, Max.

"Um, sir?" That was the best I could say.

The man was a tall and skinny cougar. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"Well you see-"

"Is that the missing kid?"

"Yes. I found him yesterday and-"

"Wait here a minute."

We waited here for a minute until Max said "Mrs. Vanilla, I'm scared."

"Don't worry. there's nothing here to be scared of."

"B-but Mrs. Vanilla the guns the cops have scare me."

"It's ok. They won't hurt you with them."

The cougar came back with a white bulldog that was fairly built and i guess he was the police chief.

"You, rabbit. What's your name?"

"Vanilla. Vanilla the rabbit."

"Right. come back to my office so we can talk."

We walked up a floor and to the end of the hallway.

"Kid, wait out here." The Chief had said.

We walked into the fair sized room and sat down. Him at the desk and me at one of the chairs facing the desk.

"So Vanilla, where did you find this kid?"

"I was walking home from the city with my daughter and on the dirt road he was there."

"So you found him on the dirt road? That means you live in the country?"

"Yes."

"What was the condition he was in when you found him?"

"Well he was very messy with tangled fur. He also looked worn out like he had been running alot. He also has amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah he can't remember anything past waking up in a field."

"So you kont know anything about this kid?"

"No. I was hopping you would."

"Well there was a murder two days ago. And the kid is in a picture in the house where the murder took place. So we did some background checking and discovered that the family that was murdered belonged to him. Apparantly there was a party and some guys went into the house and killed everyone. Everyone but the kid."

"Oh my god! You mean to say that he is an orphan?" This is all mind blowing information!

"Yes that's exactly what I mean to say. And he has no family to live with so he will have to go to an orphanage."

"When I took him to the doctor's office erlier today the doctor said that amnesia can happen if something horrible happens in a person's life. I guess this is what he ment."

"Yes well in any case we thank you for bringing him here."

"Ok well i'm going to leave now."

I walked out the office and walked past Max.

"Hey where are you going?"

He ran up to me and I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.

"Mrs. Vanilla, I remember now."

"Well Max I have to go. Bye."

"Wait!!"

I ran out of the police station as fast as I could so he couldn't keep up with me.

***

I finished all my chores for the day and went home. I told Era what happened.

Cream asked where Brandon was but I told her that everything is fixed.

The rest of the day went by with Cream playing with Cheese and I was just bored.

When it became dark i couldn't sleep. I had something going through my mind.

That something was Max. I felt like he had become part of my family in the one day he stayed here.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

And there it is folks! A new chapter! Like I wrote erlier I am sorry for the long wait. So what will Vanilla do?


	4. Epilouge

**Blah Blah Blah you all know the disclaimer. I don't own anything sonic related.**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"So what are you two watching"

The two rabbits sat on the couch. Max was asleep, not much of a suprise there. And Cream was slow to anwser.

"Just Tom & Jerry." She had said after a loud yawn.

"Well it's time to go to bed."

"Okay mommy."

She ran upstairs and I picked Max up and carried him up.

I took him to his bedroom and laid him down.

Looking at him sleeping like that made me think.

It was right to adopt him.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**It's done. It's over. And I got some experience from writing this.**


End file.
